


Drabble #7, Season 7, post- Slice Girls

by verucasalt123



Series: Eight Days Of Wincest Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam, Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, Face Slapping, Floor Sex, Guilty Dean, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #7, Season 7, post- Slice Girls

“She do this for you, Dean?” Sam grits out from between clenched teeth. Dean doesn’t try to answer until he feels Sam backhand his cheekbone. “I asked you a question”, Sam says, and… okay. 

“Pound my ass into the fucking floor? No, she didn’t”, Dean replies, somehow still clinging to some of his bravado. He knows he fucked up, _bad_ , and he has no excuse. He’ll take this pain gladly.

“Hmmm. Maybe the next one will be a guy.” Sam’s smirking but Dean’s honestly a little afraid. 

“Sam, I-”

“ **Shut up** ”, Sam says, pushing Dean’s face sideways into the carpet.


End file.
